Grand Darkness
Grand Darkness Known History: She is a freelancer knight with locks as her marking as her armor is void black. Much of her history is unknown all the way until the Crimson Scorpions found her facing off against a traitor knight and chaos marines. If it wasn't for the Crimson Scorpions and the supporting titan she would have surly died and she knows this. To repay the chapter she loyally watches over their fortress even making inquisitors second guess their threats seeing the darkness. During the dead of night little of her can be seen besides two glowing golden eyes in the dark. However she can be heard due to her titanic feet smashing into the ground with each step and when she uses her weaponry to slay her targets. At times she has supported various siege forces often striking at night causing mass panic and terror for her foes often sending them running or into a panicked charge. Suspected History: At some point she belonged to a noble house but was either destroyed by chaos or they rotted from within and turned to chaos and she fled before they could kill her in the name of the chaos gods. It is also suspected when she was found fighting a renegade knight she was redeeming her honor and killing her renegade family in the name of the emperor. The locks as her sign indicates that she has dark secrets within her mind and is trying to atone for it. However it could also be a symbol for her eternal loyalty to the emperor. No one knows but herself. Current History/events: Currently Grand Darkness fights along side the PDF and Space Marine chapter Crimson Scorpions on the world of Calet fighting off the traitor and demon forces that dare set their foot upon the holy world. She holds her position at the Crimson Scorpion chapter head quarters and fends off greater demons and demon princes of the chaos gods. However with each assault the taint of chaos grows stronger with in her and her allies unknown to herself and her allies. During this fighting she has taken some damage from a blood letter of rage but sent the demon screaming back to the warp. Weapons She uses a repeating battle cannon, chain blade, storm spear rocket-pod, and heavy stubbier to deal out as much damage as she can to her foes. Much like her armor all of her weapons are painted void black and the misses color'd void black as well emitting a black smoke as they sail through the air. She often has her weapons shoot black tracers or have a black cloud follow the discharged round as to make the small whispers about her have more impact against the minds of her foe. Often hostile forces will whisper about a dark knight who strikes from no where and most wave it off as a myth...until they see the golden eyes too late as black bullets and missiles swarm towards them cutting them to shreds. Quotes By: About: Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters